1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RAM incorporated display driver for reducing load on display screen control and an image display apparatus including the same display driver. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display apparatus, such as an LCD, for displaying data stored in a random access memory (RAM) in which display screen control such as easy, flexible scroll is achieved without increasing CPU load in the system.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there has been an image display apparatus, which displays data stored in an incorporated random access memory temporarily on a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). In such an image display apparatus, scroll of its display screen is carried out by system CPU including the liquid crystal display.
Particularly, a mobile terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone includes a number of functions which the CPU should achieve and operations which the CPU should execute to achieve recently prevailing color display functions, and these number of functions have been increased, so that load on the CPU has been increased more and more.
In the conventional image display apparatus, the system CPU controls the display operation of the display screen including scroll function. For this reason, the load on the CPU is increased, so that time consumed for other processing than the image display has been shortened, or processing other than image display processing is sometimes delayed. Further, the CPU is demanded to have a higher throughput, thereby increasing CPU development cost.